


Lavender

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Like the sweet scent of lavender, love lingers beyond the boundaries of life, death and dreams...
Relationships: Governess in Gothic Mansion/Female Ghost
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Although the manor she worked at was a beautiful place, and her employers were kind, the governess had for some years carried a secret sorrow within her. For when her most beloved lifelong friend Agnes passed away, there was no one left to call her Meg.

Her parents were long dead, and to the few friends and relatives who still remained, she was Marguerite. To the family she worked for, she was Miss Turnbull, occasionally addressed as “dear Miss Turnbull” by the children. But there was no hope of deeper intimacy with Lord and Lady Blanchard and their daughters, even though they treasured and respected her.

During the day, she was perfectly happy, but at night profound sadness overwhelmed her as she missed the whispered sweetness of her childhood name. 

One night, she woke with her heart near broken from loneliness, recalling a dream of sitting with Aggie in the midst of a field of flowers. Loving fingers carded through her hair, and tender promises were made beneath the brightness of the noonday sun. A scent of lavender lingered in the air, and the governess shed a tear or two, thinking it to be mere memories, until a gentle touch wiped away the teardrops from her face.

“Heaven couldn’t hold me, darling Meg. I came back for you when I saw how alone you were,” a soft voice murmured, and she looked up to see her dearest childhood friend seated on the bed. Aggie’s grey eyes sparkled as they had in life, and she bent to place a light, exquisite kiss upon the governess’s lips.

A thousand questions rose within her mind, but they were quelled by soft caresses as Aggie slipped between the sheets with her, kissing her once more and placing a sprig of lavender behind her ear.


End file.
